Solo fue una aventura
by Hentai Hikari-chan
Summary: Un oneshoot, sobre como se siente Hiro luego de estar con Shuichi en una forma de consolación para él, luego de declararle los verdaderos sentimientos que siempre ha estado ocultando….


Título: Solo fue una aventura

Serie: Gravitation

Pareja: Shuichi X Hiro

Aquí les traigo este fic sobre esta grandiosa pareja. Soy muy amante a ella, espero no les moleste. Lo escribí en un día de un poco de depresión, espero me entiendan y también espero les guste. Se lo dedico a todas las lectoras de fics. ¡DISFRUTENLO! Les recuerdo de una vez que Gravitation no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Maki Murakami-Sensei. Pero eso no me impide robárselos por un rato y poder escribir mucho lemon sobre ellos XD.

Solo fue una aventura:

By Hikari-chan

Maldigo la hora en que esa noche abrí la puerta, y te encontré a ti, estabas a llanto. Rápido me abrazaste con fuerza, en busca de consuelo en mis brazos. Yo solo te abrasé y te di ese consuelo que tanto buscabas. En medio del llanto me comenzaste a decir:

-Hiro...Hiro, Yuki esta muy enojado conmigo, esta vez me echo del apartamento, me dijo que no volviera nunca mas, que solo era un estorbo para el...

No supe que decirte, solo te abrasé con mas fuerza. A la verdad que ese maldito escritor era un desgraciado, no sabía la gran persona que tenia a su lado. Siempre maltratándolo sicológicamente, diciéndole cosas horribles, sin saber que las palabras que le dice lo lastiman. Pero el tonto de Shuichi siempre esta ahí para el y para nadie mas. Por mas que le grite por mas que lo eche del apartamento, por mas que siempre lo insulte, el siempre esta para el, le perdona siempre todo, por mas que lo que haiga hecho sea terrible.

-Tranquilizate, veras que es como las otras veces. El Sr. Yuki no puede vivir sin ti, eso bien lo sabes. Pero tranquilízate ya, no me gusta verte de esa manera.

Fue lo único que le pude decir. Esta vez el maldito escritor fue demasiado lejos. Yo había visto a Shuichi llorando, pero esta vez estaba llorando de dolor, estaba terrible. Que había sucedido? era lo que me preguntaba, pero no tenia el valor de preguntárselo a él. No quería que recordara lo que había sucedido.

-No, esta vez no es igual. Esta demasiado enojado conmigo... Yo...yo solo quería un abrazo...ya me canse de lo mismo...ya no aguanto mas que me este pisoteando...yo solo quiero ser amado...sentirme deseado por alguien que me ame...no por alguien que solo me utilicé como un juguete.

Al decir esto, tu llanto acreció, no sabia que hacer para que no siguieras así.

-Shuichi, tranquilízate, si deseas sentirte de esa manera...

Te separe un poco de mi para poder mirar esos ojos amatistas llenos de lagrimas. Poco a poco me acerque a tus labios, hasta estar bastante cerca de ellos, en ese momento te susurre en ellos:

-Puedo hacerte sentir así.

No pude aguantar la tentación y te bese, con mi lengua estaba tratando de abrir tus labios para poder explorar esa cavidad húmeda, hasta que tu abriste tus labios y comenzaste a corresponder a mi beso. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar, cada una explorando la boca del otro. Nos estábamos quedando sin aire, pero aun así no nos separábamos. Nuestras ganas de exhalar aire nos vencieron y nos separamos en busca de oxigeno. Me miraste a los ojos, muy confundido. Tu llanto se había calmado, pero ahora estabas en espera de una respuesta. Yo no sabia si decírtelo, pero no deseaba que te alejaras de mi. Aun así tome valor y te lo dije:

-Shuichi, se que estas con Yuki pero yo te amo, siempre te he amado y puedo hacerte sentir como él no lo hace. Se que lo amas, por esa razón nunca te lo dije. Disculpa si no te lo dije antes pero te amo con todo mi corazón.

Baje mi mirada, no quería verte a los ojos, se que en ellos había decepción y también confusión. Pero tu tomaste mi barbilla y me hiciste observar tus ojos violetas.

-Hiro, se que esto esta mal, se que estoy con Yuki, pero... pero deseo sentirme amado y si tu me amas como dices hacer, por favor hazme sentir ese amor que tanto sientes por mi.

Ahora fueron tus labios los que buscaron los mios. Te abraze y te pegue a mi con fuerza. Deseaba sentirte cerca, Oh, cuanto desee ese momento. Comenzamos una lucha en nuestras bocas, quedándonos sin aire, te apreté con mas fuerza hacia mi y gemiste en mis labios. Nos separamos y mis labios comenzaron en busca te cuello, deseaba explorar esa curvatura de cuello tan hermosa como todo tu cuerpo. Mientras mis labios recorrían tu cuello, mis manos recorrían tu espalda por debajo de la camisa. Pronto te estuve liberando de esa camisa tan molestosa. Te cargue hasta la cama y te deposite con cariño en ella. Me aleje para observarte, que hermoso te veías, eras la criatura mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Con tu cabello rosa un poco revolcado, tus ojos amatistas observando los míos y tus mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza. Te veías tan hermoso, esa imagen nunca la olvidare. Comencé a recorrer con mis labios tu tordo, tu abdomen, explorando con mis manos y labios todo tu cuerpo. Tus gemidos, esos gemidos eran melodía para mis oídos, me embriagaban llevándome a la completa éxtasis. Mis manos se introducieron debajo de tu pantalón y ropa interior en busca de tu hombría, estabas semi erecto.Tú, al sentir mis manos en tu miembro masajeándolo suavemente, te tensaste y mordiste tu labio inferior. Tus gemidos ahora eran mas fuertes, pero estos fueron ahogados ya que me tomaste fuertemente por la nuca y me acercaste a tus labios para pegarlos con los míos. Comenzamos a besarnos profundamente, mientras mi mano comenzaba a masturbarte mas rápido debajo de la ropa. Me separe de tus labios en busca de aire y saque mi mano de debajo de tu ropa. Baje tu pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Ahora las caricias eran mas profundas, esta vez estaba explorando áreas que no había explorado, tus piernas, tus muslos. Volví a besarte el torso, fui bajando por tu abdomen, luego marque una ruta hasta tu pelvis, hasta que llegue hasta tu ya erecto miembro. Lo tome con mis labios y lo introducí en mi boca, con un movimiento suave de va y ven. Tus manos apretaron fuertemente mi cabello, estabas en completo éxtasis.

-Ahh...Hiro...

Decías mi nombre entre gemidos. Lo que me decía que lo estabas disfrutando. El movimiento se acrecentó al igual que tus gemidos. Hasta que gritaste:

-Hiroo! Ya no aguanto...ahhh... mas!

Aumente el ritmo hasta que toda tu esencia se derramó en mi boca. Subí hacia tus labios para besarte profundamente. Estabas agotado, no te iba a pedir más. Ya había tenido demasiado en esa noche. Pero tu me miraste al separarme de ti y me dijiste:

-Hiro... esto no esta bien, pero lo que se comienza se termina y no pienso dejarte en esas condiciones...

Dijiste eso señalando mi erecta hombría. Dolía ya que tenia toda mi ropa. Tu me empujaste hacia atrás y te sentaste sobre mi. Me quitaste la camisa, y ahora eran tus manos la que exploraban mi cuerpo. El sentir tus labios besando mi cuerpo, cada parte de el, para mi era un éxtasis total. Poco a poco me quitaste mi pantalón, bajando la ropa interior con el. Sentí tu boca en mi miembro, lo que me hizo gemir sin parar. Me sentía en el paraíso.

-Shu...Shuichi ahhhh...no..te..de.ah..detengas...

Fue lo que te dije entre gemidos, no quería que te detuvieras. Separaste tu boca de mi miembro y tomaste mis dedos llevándotelos a la boca. Los lamiste uno por uno y te acostaste boca abajo en la cama. Comencé a tocar tus muslos mientras te separaba las piernas, invadí tu pequeña cavidad con un dedo, moviéndolo circularmente. Te tensaste al sentir la invasión y con la mano libre tome tu miembro ya despierto y comencé a masajearlo nuevamente. Estabas tan extasiado que no te percataste de la segunda invasión dentro de ti.

-Hi...Hiro...hazlo ya...

Me gritaste en completa éxtasis. Retire los dedos de dentro de ti y tome mi miembro fuertemente. Comencé a penetrarte lentamente y no me moví esperando que te acostumbraras. Eras delicioso, nunca había sentido tanto placer en la vida. Tus caderas se comenzaron a mover, ya te habías acostumbrado y yo me movía dentro de ti con unos movimientos lentos pero profundos. Poco a poco nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a pedir mas.

-Shuichi...te ...te amo

Dije entre gemidos. Tu solo gemiste y volteaste tu cara para observar la mía. Mis embestidas aumentaron y nuestros gemidos eran más fuertes. Llegamos juntos al orgasmo, regresando nuevamente a la vida real. Me tire a la cama y tu te acostaste a mi lado pero no te acercaste a mi. Supe que estabas arrepentido de lo que habías hecho pero yo no podía esperar mas, pertenecías completamente a el escritor ese, pero te hice mío esa noche. Volví a mirarte pero tus ojos esquivaban mi mirada.

-Shuichi...se que estas arrepentido...yo..yo te amo...

-Lo se Hiro, y es cierto, estoy arrepentido, pero te doy las gracias por haberme hecho sentir de esa manera, aun que me siento mal por que le fui infiel a Yuki...

Yo solo te tome por la cintura y te acerque a mi para abrazarte ya que lagrimas comenzaron a salir por tus hermosos ojos. No me gustaba verte llorar, pero esta vez era mi culpa, se que te sentías mal.

-Discúlpame Shuichi

-No...no tengo nada que disculparte, yo fui quien lo permitió, no tienes la culpa de nada.

Te abrasé mas fuerte y poco a poco ambos quedamos dormidos. Al otro día los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y me despertaron. Abrí pesadamente mis ojos y te busque en la cama pero no te encontré. Me senté en ella y comencé a buscarte por la habitación. No te encontré y supe que te habías ido. Volviste con la persona la cual te hacia sufrir, con el madito escritor que no sabia tratarte bien. Pero el tenia algo que yo nunca podría tener, tu amor, el que tanto anhelaba desde que te conocí. Se que a lo mejor para ti fue una aventura pero para mi fue muchísimo mas. Aun que entendí que lo sucedido esa noche solo fue una aventura...

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué les parece? Se que es DEMASIADO corto, pero espero que les guste. A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo. Pues este va dedicado a todas ustedes las lectoras las cuales siempre sacan su tiempo para leer historias como las mías. Espero les haiga gustado. Por favor dejen aunque sea un pequeño review. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
